


Fragments

by neaf



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories too small to be their own fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Waking Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt remembers his mother.

He had the vaguest sense that this was Not Right. That everything was cloudy and dappled where it wasn’t meant to be, blurred at the edges of his peripheral vision. But it was there all the same, the white curtain and the burgundy suit, her black dress. The way they both lit up when they saw him coming.

“Kurt! Sweetheart, there you are!”

And she’d rush over, and put both hands on his face, her cool palms cupping his cheeks like she always used to.

“Mom, what-“

And she was so young.

“Kurt.” Blaine’s voice, then. Low and beautiful, like music. “You look … god, you look amazing. Are you ready?”

Kurt blinked at both of them, looking between their huge smiling faces, mirroring grins. “I am.” He said.

“You’re going to be wonderful, sweetheart,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Oh, I’m so proud of you.”

Her arms around his neck, her tears trickling into his hair and making him shiver.

Blaine’s hand was on her back, so familiar.

“Mom?” Kurt looked up as he pulled away.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

“Thank you.”

She smiled, and kissed the air at him.

And he woke up.

“Kurt?” Blaine’s hands were on his chest, on his shoulders, trying to keep him still. “Kurt! Wake up, you’re dreaming.”

He trembled in his bed, blankets coiled and tangled around his waist. His breath was coming too fast, his eyes were wide and searching. She was right there, right in front of him. She was in his arms, in Blaine’s arms, too. And then she was gone again.

He had an absent awareness that there were tears running down his face, but he could barely feel them. He didn’t make a sound.

Blaine shifted in bed next to him, the rustle of the blankets loud like a storm in his ears under the thunder of his heartbeat.

Two hands reached out and held his face, palms cool and pressed against both cheeks and he looked up. 

With a hesitant smile, Blaine leaned in and kissed the beads of moisture across his jaw.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a sound that barely walked the line between laughter and a sob. Blaine didn’t let go.

When he opened his eyes again, he fixed his gaze on his boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together gently.

“Thank you.”


	2. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine share Christmas in their first apartment.

Kurt rolled over, blinking sleepily at the morning light streaming down from the high windows above his bed. The thick white quilt coiled around him held in all the warmth, and he snuggled back down under it quickly, trying to savour what he could.

He dove both hands under to fight the chill in his fingers, and earned a squawk when he met with warm skin. He couldn’t help the giggle the burst out of him.

“Cold,” Blaine complained quietly, and Kurt peeled back the top of the quilt to reveal his boyfriend’s mess of curls splayed across the pillow beside him.

His face fell into a soft and adoring smile as he slid down the sheet, settling on his side and coming face to face with Blaine. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning,” Blaine managed, eyes finally drifting open.

“It’s Christmas morning,” Kurt said.

Blaine grinned, eyes still at half mast as he wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him closer.

“It’s Christmas morning,” Kurt repeated softly, looking around. “In our first apartment. And it’s snowing outside.”

“Mmm.” Blaine snuggled into his chest, resting his head against Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt’s arm slid underneath him. “Snow bad, bed good.”

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t mean we have to go outside, I just mean…” he tried to catch his breath, but his heart was pounding with excitement. “It’s Christmas morning. Our first.”

Blaine reached a hand up, brushing fingers through Kurt’s hair and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I promise to be more awake for our second.”

With a huff of breath, Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around his boyfriend. “And I promise to still love you even if I already know you’re not going to be able to keep that promise.”

“Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you a hundred christmas mornings,” Blaine murmured, leaning back to catch Kurt’s eyes.

Sighing softly in contentment, Kurt settled down into Blaine’s arms again. “I love you too.”


	3. Is a Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's phone goes off at the wrong time, and you know what his ringtone is lately.

When they get back to his bedroom that night, they stumble through the door, already kissing and groping blindly to close it behind them. Blaine waves an absent arm with a fistful of stuffed puppy, pushing it onto the dresser and trying to crane his neck to get his bag over his head without actually taking his lips off Kurt’s.

They only break apart for a moment, just long enough to get their bags off before they stumble backwards, undoing buttons and tugging at shirts. When they collapse on the bed they both make little _oof!_ sounds as the air punches out of them, but it doesn’t deter them for long.

Blaine’s shirt is off, and his skin is pressed against Kurt’s chest, sweat-slick and warm and sliding so perfectly that all his nerves are singing because everything is _wonderful_. No matter how the week began, it was ending with a real and honest reconnection with his brother, and best of all, Kurt on top of him.

Kurt’s hands are in his hair, and Blaine is grunting softly between wet kisses down Kurt’s neck, sliding both open palms over the tight, high curve of his ass, when Kurt’s phone rings.

They both freeze, mouths still pressed to skin but unmoving.

_Free Credit Rating Todaaaay dot Coooom, slash saviiiings!_

Blaine blinks rapidly, and his grip loosens. He could ignore it before, but now Kurt knows whose voice that is.

It only takes a second of awkward silence for Kurt to shift, and then he lets out a breathy moan that rides all the way down to Blaine’s cock.

“Oh god,” Blaine gasps, head falling back onto the mattress. “Wait - did you just… were you thinking…?”

Kurt moves again, dropping to kiss the side of Blaine’s mouth, trying to lick at his lips and cut him off. “It’s nothing, keep going.”

“Oho, no no, wait,” Blaine says, dodging Kurt’s mouth. “Are you thinking about…?”

“You,” Kurt insists. “You, I’m thinking about you, of course I am.”

“You’re talking very fast,” Blaine counters.

“I’m very, very turned on right now, and you’re not _kissing me._ ”

Blaine’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god, you’re thinking about… with both of us?”

Kurt freezes, unblinking. His eyes drop for a moment, and flick back up, sweet and innocent as he drags his teeth over his lower lip. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m … not enough or…?”

“Oh god, no, sweetie,” Kurt ducks to kiss him fiercely, using every sweep of his tongue and drag of his lips to make sure Blaine understands. “You are, you’re all I want.”

“But-“

“Fantasy is _harmless_ ,” Kurt adds. “Sometimes it’s just … nice. To think about being wanted by not just one beautiful, incredibly handsome,” he rolls his eyes skyward playfully, “talented Anderson, but … two.”

Blaine narrows his eyes for a moment, considering. He knows he should be upset, he knows he should probably be jealous. But Kurt’s being honest with him, because that’s who they are. And he’s right, fantasy is just that: _fantasy._

But for some reason all he can think of is the noises Kurt would make, pressed between him and someone else, someone he trusted, with hands all over his body, sliding and arching and crying out.

“Hmm,” he says, shivering.

Kurt’s brow lifts. “Hmm?”

Blaine shakes his head, surprised at himself and a little breathless. “I did not see that coming.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kurt tilts to the side, waiting, unsure if Blaine is okay with what he just said.

Blaine stares at his boyfriend for a moment, gaze dipping to the swollen line of his mouth before he cranes up to kiss it sweetly. “Just … turn your phone off next time.”

Kurt chuckles, rolling his hips and smirking at the groan that punches out of Blaine beneath him.

“Deal.”


End file.
